1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an object inspection system and an object inspection method.
2. Background Art
Object inspection systems that capture images of the surface of an object such as a workpiece and inspect the surface of the object are known (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2017-015396).
Such object inspection systems acquire a master image of the object that serves as a reference, acquire the inspection image of the object to be inspected, and carry out an inspection based on a comparison of the two images to see whether there is any visually recognizable error in the object to be inspected relative to the reference object.
A displacement may occur between the master image and the inspection image in such a case. A technique has been desired for a quick and easy registering of the master image and the inspection image in case of such a displacement.